


We're Not In Love

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [60]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy Tony Stark, Loki is an idiot, M/M, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Thor has the ridiculous notion that Loki is in love with Tony just because they're lovers.





	We're Not In Love

Loki was gritting his teeth and resisting the urge to react to his brother. Thor had been delighted when he discovered the reason Loki was spending so much time on Midgard was due to his relationship with Anthony Stark.

He and the mortal had been lovers for a little over a year. It had started as nothing more than a sating of lust and the enjoyment that came from a casual relationship with a talented lover, but as time passed and they grew closer... well, their relationship evolved and Loki found himself spending more time in the tower with Anthony.

Loki liked Anthony, but it didn’t mean he was putting up with Thor’s nauseating blather about his and Anthony’s _courtship_ and _extended future_ together. He was growing more agitated by the moment and when Thor made some ludicrous suggestion about Anthony learning the customs of the Aesir in order to visit New Asgard with Loki, the mage snapped, “He is not my _betrothed_ you blind fool.”

Thor blinked. “Aye,” he agreed, “but in some months-”

“I am not some starry-eyed maiden-”

“But, you care for Stark, surely?”

“As if this is any of your concern-”

“If I am to sanction your wedding as King of Asgard-”

Growling, Loki turned on him with a glare. “If you do not _stop_ this ridiculous notion of marriage-” 

“You have been with Stark for over a year!” Thor insisted, scowling right back. “You live in his home! You share public affection with him! If you believe you are not in love with him, brother, I believe it is _you_ who are the fool!”

Loki opened his mouth, planning to argue the point and flatly deny his affection for the mortal but... but the words would not leave his tongue. He found himself incapable of voicing them and suddenly realised why; _to say them would be a lie._

Loki had never had difficulty lying to Thor or to any other when faced with a question he did not wish to answer, but the sudden realisation shocked him and, more than that, the thought of denying his affection for Anthony was near as painful as denying Frigga as his mother.

Anthony had not deserved such a refusal.

It found Loki falling silent, still reeling slightly from the discovery. Thor merely stepped closer and lightly patted his shoulder. “Teach him the customs of a consort, bring him to-”

“You would be _wise_ ,” Loki hissed, “to cease your speech and leave me now.”

Thor, for once, listened to Loki’s words, removing his hands and slowly backing away. Loki merely brought fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose, furious at his brother for making him comprehend something he didn’t wish to know.

He had fallen for Anthony, and he had no idea how to tell the other man, nor if he should.

They may have spent time together, but Loki had little proof to call their interactions a relationship. He might live in Anthony’s tower, share his bed every night, discuss his projects and spend their days together...

Loki removed the hand from his face, a small furrow crossing his brow as he ran his mind over their relationship. 

Had they... could they have... did _Anthony_...

Loki disappeared in a swirl of magic, appearing in Anthony’s lab where the mortal was working on a project. He didn’t even seem aware Loki had arrived, so used to Loki appearing whenever he wished. So _comfortable_ with him, and Loki knew that if he revealed himself he would only receive a smile, perhaps an affectionate touch.

The words found themselves forming before Loki could reconsider them. “Would you visit New Asgard with me and be introduced as my partner and lover?”

Anthony startled, almost dropping the tool in his hand. He looked over at Loki with surprise but it didn’t take long for his expression to change to excitement and happiness. “Yeah! I mean, you mean it?” Loki nodded and Anthony spun to face him fully, almost bouncing on his chair. “When do you want to go?”

Loki swallowed. “I would have to advise you of court protocol, if you are to be known as the lover of a prince.”

Anthony shrugged. “I can do that. Genius, remember, babe?”

He didn’t flinch at the status of their relationship, didn’t look surprised; it was as if he had considered them a couple all along. 

It made Loki step close and cup Anthony’s cheek, tilting his head until Loki could brush his mouth against the mortal’s in a kiss. Anthony instantly kissed him back, his hands coming to Loki’s hips and smiling against Loki’s mouth.

It made Loki think, with some amount of incredulity, that perhaps there was a much longer future in store for them after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be more angsty then it turned out, buuut you got fluff instead. I doubt anyone is complaining. I just liked the idea of Loki being all " _pfft, of course I don't love him-waitohshitIdo but we're totally notdate-waitwe **are** dating??_" and with bonus knowing/good bro!Thor.


End file.
